


【曦澄】蓝宗主的童养媳 不正经番外

by Hanyuxuan8012



Category: famdoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanyuxuan8012/pseuds/Hanyuxuan8012





	【曦澄】蓝宗主的童养媳 不正经番外

【曦澄】蓝宗主的童养媳 不正经番外

时间线是曦澄孩子还小，两人共同执掌蓝家时期。  
故事内核：就是一辆车  
避雷：纯车，没啥剧情，人物OOC属于我

如果都没问题，下面是正文

不正经番外《一日之计在于晨》

卯时未到，姑苏蓝氏就已经有家仆跟早起的弟子起来，为新的一天忙碌。  
而在宗主卧房内，作为一宗之主的蓝曦臣人还没清醒就下意识的收拢双臂，感受那熟悉的温度，熟悉的重量。等确定怀中不变的软玉温香，蓝曦臣才缓缓睁开那双温柔多情的琥珀色眼眸。  
视线下移，看着那熟悉的睡颜，蓝曦臣眼中满是甜蜜。一个饱含柔情的吻轻轻落在怀中人儿的额头，动作很轻，让还在睡梦中的江澄，完全没有反应的继续在蓝曦臣的怀中安睡。  
明明在一起这么久，但蓝曦臣却发现，对江澄这个人的爱即没有因为时间而消退，也没有因为时间而变淡。反而随着时间的发酵，越来越多，越来越无法割舍。  
哪怕如今就连两人的孩子都到了试学的年龄，两人之间的相处却依旧像刚热恋的小情人一般。为此，蓝曦臣与江澄没少被家人跟好友调笑。但面对这种善意的调笑，两人往往都是相视一笑，因为对他们而言，对方早已是最特殊的存在，无法割舍。  
“唔……”怀中的江澄似乎感觉到有些不舒服，动了动身，在蓝曦臣怀中找了个更舒服的姿势，继续睡了过去。  
只是江澄这一动，却着实让刚才还满腔柔情蜜意的蓝曦臣有了一些，甜蜜的苦恼。男人原本清晨就容易冲动，而按照他与江澄平时的习惯，这一点就更加要命。明明，今天只是一个很普通的早晨……  
看着怀中的江澄，蓝曦臣眨眨眼。“这可不能怪涣哦~晚吟~”  
毫不自知安睡着的江澄，完全不清楚抱着自己的爱人，此时已经有了怎样的想法。而唯一能让他感受到变化的机会，也因为过度疲累而被忽视掉了。  
两人身体紧紧相连的地方，柔软温暖的花穴里，原本平静的巨龙，开始苏醒，并散发着一副随时可以攻城略地的气势，与凶悍。而蓝曦臣原本环在江澄身上的手也逐渐向下，抚过那些甜蜜的痕迹，停在江澄胸前，熟练的揉上那昨晚饱受疼爱的红缨。  
似乎是因为喂养过两个孩子，江澄原本平坦紧致的胸，变得柔软而敏感。哪怕后来结束哺乳期，江澄特地加强这方面修行，这种敏感现象也没恢复。为此江澄很是不满，但最后在蓝曦臣的劝慰下，也只能当作是体质因素，尽量无视了。  
经过一夜的休息红缨已经有些消肿，静静的立在江澄胸前。但随着蓝曦臣的动作，它一点点的挺立发硬，随着江澄的呼吸一上一下，吸引着蓝曦臣的目光，似乎想要获得更多的疼爱。  
“唔嗯……”好像感受到什么，江澄皱了皱眉，但很快就归于平静，继续闭眼安睡。  
见自己如此也没能叫醒熟睡的江澄，蓝曦臣的动作也就越发大胆起来。他一边继续抚慰那处挺立的红缨，自己也微微错身，将被冷落的另一边含入口中，熟练的吸吮起来。  
“嗯哈……”这刺激可比刚才大多了，肉粒被牙齿含在口中啃咬吸允，带来一种磨人的刺痛感，偏偏虽然痛，却带着一股难耐的舒爽感，着实会让人有些上瘾。那熟悉的感觉让实在是困得不行的江澄，迷迷糊糊就伸出双手，自然环住埋在胸口的蓝曦臣，不停低语。“没有了……别再吸了……”  
眨眨眼，蓝曦臣舌尖配合着吸吮的动作，不停抠挖着挺立的红缨，好像能从里面吸出什么一样。只可惜随着哺乳期结束，江澄就坚定的断了奶，所以哪怕每次蓝曦臣把这里吸肿的不行，也无法再次吸出那让他上瘾的乳汁。  
嘴上的动作不停，蓝曦臣双手继续向下，跳过已经微微抬头的玉茎，直接一把分开江澄修长的双腿，自然的让其环在蓝曦臣腰间。而随着体位的变化，两人紧密结合的部位也微微发生变化，似乎是感受到巨物的离去，花穴内嫣红的媚肉开始收紧，紧紧地吸允着巨物，好像挽留一般舍不得它离去。  
突然的紧致让蓝曦臣下身一紧，差点就这么交待在江澄体内。深呼一口气，蓝曦臣也不管媚肉的挽留，直接把硬挺的巨物抽离大半，然后不等媚肉们回去就再次挺进去，随着一进一出间的刺激直接就把累的不行的江澄给生生肏醒。  
“嗯啊……”这么大的刺激，江澄如何还能睡下去？人还在迷糊中，就被蓝曦臣拉入情欲的漩涡，除了被动承受蓝曦臣给予的无上快感，就只有张开口，发出一道比一道诱人的呻吟声。  
“晚吟……早安……”将江澄的双腿分开到最大限度，蓝曦臣胯部用力，肉棒每一次都进的又深又重，而到底是熟识情欲的身子，江澄不仅没有任何难受，还自己把腿分的更开，好让蓝曦臣能更方便的进入他体内。  
“啊……嗯啊……好深……涣哥哥……”双手环在蓝曦臣的肩上，江澄一边呻吟，一边有些生气的咬了蓝曦臣一口。“你……你怎么……大清早的……就……”  
“就忍不住……欺负晚吟吗？”面对江澄的生气，蓝曦臣是真的觉得太过可爱，爱人如此可爱，他自然更是要好好疼爱。  
“都怪晚吟……实在是……太可爱了……涣如何能忍住？”  
听见蓝曦臣如此厚颜无耻的推卸责任，江澄就算被顶撞的浑身无力，也忍不住瞪了过去。  
“合着……嗯……还是我……我的错？”  
“是涣的错，所以……让涣来给晚吟好好道歉！”  
双手放开江澄的腿，让其自己抓着，蓝曦臣空下来的手反而扶上江澄的腰，微微使力，就把江澄一个劲的往自己的男根上送。看着自己的肉棒在泛红的花穴里进进出出，而属于江澄的玉茎又随着他的动作在那里一晃一晃的，当真可爱极了。  
“嗯啊……别……别看了……”虽然沉浸在情欲之中，但江澄还是能明显的感受到蓝曦臣的目光紧紧盯着自己的下体。两人也算是老夫老妻了，但被这么直白的盯着交合的地方，江澄还是会忍不住有些害羞。  
“晚吟……晚吟……你好美……真的好美……”  
明明男女的东西都长在一个人身上本该是非常怪异的事情，但在蓝曦臣的眼中，这样的江澄却是那样的美丽又可爱，简直就是他的珍宝。他不仅不奇怪，反而忍不住感谢上苍把江澄带到他的身边，没有让他们错过彼此。每次只要见到健健康康站在自己面前的江澄，蓝曦臣都会忍不住想对他好一点，更好一点，好让这个人永远都离不开他。  
“嗯啊……涣哥哥……涣哥哥……”花穴里的水越来越多，从两人结合的地方流出，把两人的下身打的湿漉漉的。而有了这些液体的帮助，蓝曦臣不仅进出的更加方便，也更好的掌控江澄的情况。  
“晚吟……你好紧……放松……”肉棒突然被卡住，蓝曦臣眼睛都忍不住变红，呼吸声变得越发沉重，行动也变得更加粗暴狂野。  
江澄浑身酥软的躺在床上，任由身上的人掌控着自己。而没有人照顾的玉茎早已硬的发痛，越来越多的清液顺着柱身滴落。一只手突然过来锁住江澄的玉茎，蓝曦臣俯身，男人炽热的呼吸打在江澄的耳边，让他体内又是一紧，死死的吸住体内的肉棒，不放其离开。  
“嗯啊……别……别……”发泄的地方被锁住，无法射精的感觉不好受，江澄忍不住哀求出声。  
“涣……蓝涣……让我射……”  
“晚吟……再等等……我们一起……”堵住玉茎上的小孔，蓝曦臣胯部挺动，每一下都进的又深又重，沉甸甸的卵蛋狠狠地打在充满肉感的臀肉上，打出一道道肉浪，啪啪啪的声音，把江澄雪白的臀部都打的红肿起来。  
面对蓝曦臣越发粗暴狂野的动作，江澄就连呻吟都少了许多，一双手死死的绞着身下的床单，身子随着蓝曦臣的动作而晃动。雪白的身子上层层叠叠、或青或紫、密密麻麻全是情欲的痕迹，更因为他天生体毛不旺盛，这些痕迹就越发明显而勾人。  
一双杏目里面荡漾着迷蒙地水光，两颊红润，就连双唇也因为情欲而变得水泽通红。修长笔直的双腿被蓝曦臣大大的分开，露出不断承欢的花穴，还有可怜的玉茎，一副将自己完全的展示在爱人面前，任君享用的模样。  
江澄不会知晓他现在的样子有多么的诱人，撩的蓝曦臣浑身血液都沸腾起来，滚烫的汗水顺着身上的肌肉滴落在江澄雪白的身躯上，混合着江澄被汗液一起，最终消失在床单里。  
“啊哈……”一声高亢的呻吟，江澄终于承受不住，先蓝曦臣一步登上高峰，花穴一阵收缩后，媚肉死死的咬住体内进出的肉棒，深处也喷出一股股液体狠狠地打在肉棒的前端。而蓝曦臣被江澄这么一刺激，下身一紧，终于不再忍耐，低吼一声后，深深的射在江澄体内深处。原本堵住玉茎的手也松开，任其颤抖几下后，射在自己手中。  
“呼……呼……”两人紧紧的抱在一起，静静的享受着高潮的余韵。  
突然，江澄推了推身旁的蓝曦臣，一脸慵懒的埋怨。“热死了……难受……我要沐浴……”  
“好的，涣的晚吟……”在江澄的脸上狠狠地亲了一口，蓝曦臣把自己消退一些但依旧分量十足的肉棒从江澄体内抽出，而没了肉棒的遮掩，大股大股的精液混合着淫液，从被肏的合不拢的花穴中流出，那情景，糜烂又色情，刺激的蓝曦臣呼吸一深。  
做都做过了，那羞涩自然也没了，而且江澄确实累的不行，也就懒得合拢双腿，大大方方的把花穴露给蓝曦臣看。一双杏目一转，就注意到蓝曦臣再次硬挺的肉棒。翻了个不雅的白眼，江澄懒洋洋的趴在床上。  
“蓝曦臣！”  
“咳，马上！”知晓在下去就过了，所以蓝曦臣只好默念清心咒压下欲望，穿上衣服去帮江澄准备洗漱的热水跟替换的衣服。  
不管事后江澄是如何收拾蓝曦臣，总而言之，言而总之，幸福又美好的一天，总是从一天的清晨开始，不是吗？

完


End file.
